


Next Time

by candyapplesandrazorblades, saveupyourhopes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, It’s he/her, Light Dom/sub, No y/n use, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyapplesandrazorblades/pseuds/candyapplesandrazorblades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saveupyourhopes/pseuds/saveupyourhopes
Summary: “She had been kneeling between his legs for what felt like an eternity. Her knees were starting to sting, and she couldn’t stop adjusting herself. He loved to push her patience; see just how long she could be a good girl for him.”





	Next Time

She had been kneeling between his legs for what felt like an eternity. Her knees were starting to sting, and she couldn’t stop adjusting herself. He loved to push her patience; see just how long she could be a good girl for him. He sat with his legs spread wide in charcoal colored slacks and a black sweater. His deep voice was warm and friendly over the phone while he absentmindedly palmed at his dick, looking down at her, smiling.

She huffed and finally changed positions, sitting on her bottom with her head resting on his thigh. He pouted at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He grabbed her gently by her jaw and mouthed the words“stop” at her. It was her turn to pout at him.

At this point she felt he was just dragging out his conversation to make her miserable. When he tucked his phone between his cheek and shoulder and undid his fly, she perked up and smiled at him. He pushed his sweater up revealing his fuzzy belly and pulled his pants down just enough to pull his cock out.

She scooted her bottom up to be closer to him. He held one finger in front of her and wagged it back and forth. He waited for her reaction, hoping he could pull the bratty response he wanted. She crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out, huffing hard. He put his hand over his face to cover his smile, not wanting her to know the effect she had over him.  
Finally, she heard the conversation ending and his phone drop to his side.

“Such a brat when Daddy is busy,” he tsked as he lifted her chin up and kissed her.

“You love it, though,” she said sweetly, scrunching her nose up at him.

He took his cock in hand and stroked it slowly. Her arms relaxed, folded in her lap as she placed kisses to his clothed thighs. She watched his movements and studied his skillful hands. She breathed in deeply, his scent filling her nostrils. He was beautiful, well-muscled forearms leading to hands that were rough but caring. His hissed as he ran his finger over the underside of the head and she looked up at him: his cheeks were flushed, and lips bitten pink.

She gave her best puppy eyes and he nodded his approval. She balanced back onto her knees and pulled his pants down around his ankles. She placed slow kisses along his thighs and worked his cock in tandem. He relaxed his head back and closed his eyes, lacing his fingers in her hair. Kissing from the base to the head of his cock, she took him in slowly until he hit the back of her throat, gripping what she couldn’t fit.

He groaned and tensed under her. “You’re always such a good girl for me,” he rasped out, stroking the apple of her cheek.

She looked up at him and continued her ministrations. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. “Look at that sweet face. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.”  
She was starting to blush under his gaze from his praises. “Don’t be embarrassed, baby girl. I bet you’re so wet for me now, aren’t you?” She nodded her head and closed her eyes, focusing on his cock.

“Do you want Daddy to feel how wet he’s made you?” he said, his voice coming closer to her. He pulled his cock from her mouth and she whined. “Don’t worry, you can have it later.”

He gave her instructions to get on all fours and turn around, and he sank to the ground behind her. She could feel the heat in her cheeks reaching down to her toes. She was completely exposed to him and slick with arousal that he could see. She felt his palms run down her back and then a quick smack to her bottom. He placed one hand on her lower back and inserted two thick fingers inside her. Her reaction was involuntary; she moaned out his name and placed her face against the cool hardwood floor.

“So responsive for me,” came from above her as he continued to fuck into her at a rapid pace.  
His fingers found a sweet spot deep inside of her and she clenched around him. She pushed back on his fingers trying to fuck herself. Earning a solid spanking to her right cheek, she yelped in surprise when his hand circled her neck, bringing her flush with his chest.

“Are you going to stop being a brat or do I have to punish you?”

“No,” she grumbled under her breath

Pulling her closer still, his breath on the shell of her ear: “What was that?”

“No, Daddy. You don’t have to punish me, I’ll behave”  
“That’s my little princess,” he cooed against her neck and wrapped both arms underneath her breasts, pulling tight to constrict her breathing.

He stood, removing his last bit of clothing and taking his place in the chair again.

“Turn around.”

She complied. She wanted to beg to be filled up again, but she knew her impatience had just gotten her into trouble, so instead she sat on her knees with her hands folded in her lap. He looked regal, his arms rested on either side of the chair, his legs spread wide and his head tilted just slightly to look down at her.

He took his cock in hand and stroked languidly, and with his other hand he pulled her close. He could feel her breath on the underside of his cock, her lips ghosting over his skin. Each stroke was deliberately close to her mouth to tease—or worse, punish her. 

“I’m so close, baby girl,” he says as her brushes his thumb over her cheek, a sweet gesture but full of torment. His thumb grazes her lip and slips inside. She gladly twirls her tongue around it and looks to him with pleading eyes.

“Open up.” His words feel like a gift and she opens her mouth into a perfect “O”, waiting patiently. He places his cock on her tongue and strokes into her mouth. He quickens his movements and after four pumps he coats the inside of her mouth, sticky and hot, dripping past the corners. He bends down to wipe her mouth with his thumb, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

He pats his thighs, signaling for her to join him and she stands, moving to straddle him. “Next time, will you be a good girl?”

She places gentle kisses to his neck. His beard scratches at her cheek and his shaggy hair falling against her face fills her nose with the smell of sandalwood. “Yes, Daddy,” she answers, nuzzling the shell of his ear.


End file.
